


In our eyes

by TheSoulofTheDamned



Series: in our hearts [1]
Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulofTheDamned/pseuds/TheSoulofTheDamned
Summary: Ed and Lorraine want to add another partner to their relationship since they both felt something was missing. They just happen to find the perfect woman when she and her two roommates get haunted in their new home, and they call to ed and Lorraine for help. Lorraine isn't the only Clairvoyant that stays in the haunted house.
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren, Ed Warren/Original Female Character(s), Ed warren/original female character(s)/Lorraine warren, Lorraine Warren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: in our hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116578
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorraine was sipping coffee while Ed was looking over some of the documents that they were going to talk about in their seminar later that day. Suddenly Lorraine paused and began to stare off into space and Ed looked up and his face became concerned. He got off his chair and walked across the table and kneeled next to Lorraine. He grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture.

Lorraine smiled softly as she saw a flash of dark brown, almost black, long hair that twirled in front of her eyes and the woman turned around and smiled at Lorraine. Lorraine’s breath got caught in her throat as she saw the gorgeous woman’s face. The woman turned to face away from Lorraine and turned to look at the side and Lorraine followed her gaze and saw that she was now smiling at Ed who was leaning against the door frame. Ed walked over to the woman and kissed her forehead and then turned to smile at Lorraine. 

Lorraine snapped out of the vision, and she blinked a few times, and then she turned to look to her left at Ed who was looking at her with concern. Ed asked her with a worried voice, “Are you okay? What did you see?” Lorraine smiled at him brightly and Ed’s face turned softer in relief and Lorraine spoke up “I saw her. I know we’ll meet our missing piece. God is letting me know that she’ll be here soon. I know we're both getting tired of feeling like someone is missing.” Ed smiled at her brightly, and he squeezed Lorraine’s hand, and he softly said “I can’t wait, honey.” Then Ed sat back in his seat and continued reading the documents. 

Siddenly he looked up at her and he saw that she was smiling down at her coffee cup, and he asked “So what exactly did you see?” Lorraine’s smile seemed to become even brighter as she began to explain. “I saw her turning to smile at me, then she turned to look to the side and I turned to look and you were there leaning against the door frame. You walked to her and kissed her forehead and you both turned to smile at me. She’s perfect for both of us.” Ed smiled at her words and asked “when do you think we’ll meet her? I can’t even begin to hope we could find someone so soon. God is giving us a gift.” “I’m not sure Ed. But it has to be soon. Why else would I have a vision.” Lorraine said and they were both quietly lost in thought.

When they held the seminar they were more excited than usual. 

A few days afterwards, in Coleville.

Raven Burton carried the first of her bags into her new home. Her roommates and old college friends, Corey and Carter Payne, helped her with the rest. As Raven walked into the house she felt a chill run along her spine and she felt dread filling her very being. Something about this house unnerved her and made her feel unsafe. Raven pushed the feeling away and let Corey lead her to her new room. 

Raven’s room had two beds and a beautiful white vanity table that Corey explained was a gift from his mother. Raven sighed and began to unpack her things. She smiled at Carter as he placed the rest of her bags in the room. Raven finished putting away her things and she left her room. Raven walked down the hall and as she walked past the two guest rooms she felt another wave of dread fill her as she heard a quiet whisper that said “Walk away.” she felt fear creeping in as she looked at the door of the guest room on the left. She quickly walked past it and walked into the living room area.

The living room was connected to the kitchen where Corey was making dinner for the three of them. Raven sat down on the black leather couch, and she let out a breath and closed her eyes. 

Once she closed her eyes she saw a flash of a drop of blood hitting the floor and then the picture changed to a bruise around someone’s neck then a picture of a name written on a gravestone. The name was Lecora Mills. Raven opened her eyes and shuddered and looked to the kitchen again where Carter was staring at her with concern. The two twins were used to her zoning out since she did it multiple times when they were still at college. They had asked her why she zoned out so often, and she was practically dead to the world around her while it happened. Raven had explained to them that she saw things sometimes. Ever since then they both tried to direct attention away from her while she had one of her visions. 

Carter walked up to her and rested his hand on her arm and asked “Are you okay?” Raven shook her head and carter asked again, “Do you want to talk about it?” Raven shook her head again, and she let out a shuddering breath. “Let’s just set the table for dinner.” She said softly and stood up. Carter looked at Corey, and they were both looking concerned. Raven had reacted like this a few times after her visions, and it usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

Carter and Raven prepared the table and then Raven went to the bathroom. Carter turned to Corey and said “If anything bad happens then we’ll get help right away. We should prepare by searching for someone who can help if something bad happens.” Corey nodded and said “Yeah, that haunted house back while we were in college messed her up pretty bad. She wouldn’t leave her room for 3 weeks. We need to be prepared for something similar.” They were talking quietly, but they stopped their conversation when Raven walked in. Raven smiled at them, and they ate their dinner in silence.

\---------------------------------------------

The next day, Raven was sitting alone in the kitchen when she saw a shadow crawl past her to Carter’s room and Raven got scared. She pushed the feeling away and then she heard a noice and she raised her eyes to see a fork fflying towards her and it landed on the table next to her hand and she screamed in fear. Corey and Carter ran to the kitchen hurriedly and they both looked at her in concern. They were still dishevelled from sleep and they both looked tired. “Are you okay?” They both asked at the same time and Raven pointed to the fork shakily and her voice cracked as she said “T-the fork. It flew right at me. I was startled. That why I screamed.” she was choosing not to speak of the dark figure she saw moving towards their rooms. The twins looked at each other with serious expressions.

The twins knew that they would have to search for help immediately. If for nothing else, then at the very least for Raven’s mental heatlh. She needed to know that there were no ghosts in the house. She may not have said it, but the boys knew that forks don’t just suddenly fly out of a drawer at someone’s face. Something was going on.

Then suddenly, a knocking sound was heard, it was coming from the guest room on the left. Corey said “I’ll go check that out.” “NO!” Raven yelled in alarm and the twins looked at her in confusion. “Don’t go into that room please. I get a bad feeling from it. Just promise me you won’t go there.” Raven explained to them and they both nodded and Corey said “Alright we won't go in there.” Raven sighed in relief and got off the chair and the twins took note that her hands were shaking. They shook their heads and decided to look around for help.

They both watched in concern as Raven poured herself a cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things happening around their house get worse and Carter calls Ed and Lorraine for help.

Raven and the twins had only lived in the house for a week but the things that had been happening were growing worse and worse. It had begun with a few items moving, and then it developed to knocking at random points of the night, then notes had started appearing, and they all had something creepy written on them. Tonight, Raven and the twins were having a fun game night, and they were playing a card game. Carter and Corey had chosen to have a few beers during the evening, but Raven had opted not to have any alcohol. The twins could tell that Raven was growing more and more uncomfortable by the day. They had found a number they could call if they would need help, and they were planning on calling the next morning. It had been hard to find a credible number for something to do with ghosts and how to get rid of them. They knew they would not have enough proof for the church to step in, so the twins were waiting to call the number of Ed and Lorraine Warren.

Raven placed down a card and smirked at Carter who groaned and threw his cards on the table. “Damn it raven! Why do you always win?” he said annoyed as he began to pout. “You’re just terrible at this. Anyway I’m sick of playing the same game all the time. What are we gonna play next?” “How about a game of Ouija?” Corey suggested jokingly, but Raven frowned and seriously said “No. If you have a board then get it out of the house. I want nothing to do with that.” Corey rolled his eyes and said “It was a joke. Come on relax a little Raven. Everything’s completely fine here.” right after he was finished with his sentence, Raven suddenly flew backwards and crashed into a mirror and the mirror shattered. 

Raven let out a cream and watched as a drop of blood fell on the floor. Her shirt had ripped, and she had cuts all along her back. She felt herself grow weak as Corey ran to the phone and called for an ambulance while Carter ran to her side and took out one of the glass shards. Raven was scared. She had seen a face in the mirror. It was a blonde woman who had blood covering her face and her eyes were sunken in and her jaw was twisted to the side. 

“Raven, try to stay awake okay. We’ll get you help. We’re going to the hospital soon, and then we’ll call someone for help with our situation. I know you’re scared, but we’ll get through this.” Carter said to her softly and Raven let out a breath and said “Carter, it hurts. I feel so light-headed. C-carter I saw something I-I” carter shushed her as she began to hyperventilate, and he helped her calm down. “Shhh, Raven don’t worry, we’ll be fine. I promise.” Carter said to her and she began to cry.

Carter kept Raven awake while waiting for the ambulance to show up and Corey grabbed a faded yellow sticky note and they both went into the ambulance along with Raven. Raven was laid down on her stomach as the paramedics began pulling out the glass shards and once they were all out, the paramedics began to try to stop the bleeding and trying to keep her awake. 

Once they got to the hospital, Raven was taken into one of the rooms and a doctor was waiting for her. The doctor began to stop the bleeding and once it was done He bandaged her back, and she now had a bandage wrapping around her abdomen and her chest. Once the twins knew she was okay, Carter looked to Corey and said “We have to call them. Now.” Corey nodded and walked over to a nurse and politely asked where he could find a phone. The nurse showed him the way and his heart began to beat rapidly as he dialled the number on the sticky note. He hoped it was the right number.

\-------

Ed and Lorraine were sleeping peacefully in their bed with ed’s arms around Lorraine. Suddenly their phone rang and it woke them up. Ed looked at the clock and groaned once he saw it was 2am. “I’m sure the person can wait. It’s too late for this.” Ed said but Lorraine shook her head and said “No, you should answer it. why would someone call us at 2am if they’re not having an emergency.” Ed sighed but listened to his wife anyway. He stood up and walked over to the phone and his wife followed after him. 

Ed took the phone in his hand and placed it against his ear and he said “This is Ed Warren, what can I help you with?” “Oh, thank god. We need your help. Our house is haunted, and we need help.” came a hurried voice on the other end of the phone. Ed looked at his wife and spoke to the unfamiliar man “Just calm down. There is probably a perfectly logical and mundane reason for whatever is happening in your home.” “Tell me a logical explanation of how a fork can fly out of a closed drawer and lodge itself in a table.” The man said a little aggressively and Ed’s eyes widened, and he said “Okay, well there really isn’t an explanation for that.” “Well how about a logical explanation for how my friend just suddenly got flung at a mirror and is now lying in a hospital.” Ed looked at Lorraine with a serious expression, and he said “Alright we will come tomorrow. What’s your name and address?” Lorraine looked concerned even though she only heard one side of the conversation. “My name is Corey Payne. Our address is Croak street 4, Coalville. Please come as fast as possible my friend is terrified even if she won’t admit it.” “Of course we will come tomorrow. If we think it’s serious enough we’ll probably stay for a few days.” Ed said and the man thanked him and hung up the phone.

Ed sighed and Lorraine asked “What has happened?” Ed sighed again, and they walked back to their bed, and they laid down and Lorraine laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and said “The caller’s friend was thrown at a mirror, and she is in the hospital. They really need our help Lorraine.” Lorraine sighed and said “I agree. We should get up early in the morning, so we can go as soon as possible. Someone already got hurt and they need help.” Ed hummed his agreement and they both relaxed and fell back asleep. They were a little anxious for what the next day would come and what type of case they had just come across.


End file.
